sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marill
Marill (マリル, Mariru) is a dual Water/Fairy-type Aqua Mouse Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Azurill when leveled up with high friendship than evolves into Azumarill at level 18. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Marill is a small,bipedal, blue mammalian Pokémon. It has a nearly spherical shape with a white underside, and round ears with red insides. Its arms and feet are short and possess no visible digits. It also possesses a zigzagging black tail with a blue, bubble-like ball on the end of it. The tail's jagged appearance originally led people to believe that it was related to Pikachu. Marill's tail is flexible and configured to stretch. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 18.7 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Aside from being able to swim well, it also has excellent hearing. It has water-repellent fur that allows it ease of swimming and reduces friction with the water. The end of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, keeps Marill afloat. Behavior Its tail can be seen bobbing on the water's surface while Marill dives underwater to feed on aquatic plants. When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. Although the behavior of bouncing on its tail is more commonly noticed by its pre-evolution, Azurill, as evidenced by the episode Abandon Ship! Marill may also do this on occasion. Habitat This Pokémon is normally found in and around fresh water. Diet Marill is a herbivore. Its diet mainly includes water grasses on riverbeds. Major appearances Tracey's Marill Tracey Sketchit owns a Marill of his own. Lyra's Marill Lyra also owns a Marill. Other Marill first appeared in Pikachu's Vacation. It was causing trouble for Pikachu and co. along with a Raichu, a Snubbull, and a Cubone. Wilhelmina's Marill appeared in For Crying Out Loud. This one was a bit of a crybaby and it got lost in a forest with Misty. Pietra has a Marill which she used it to battle and ultimately capture a Rhydon that knew Surf in order to help her with her digging project. A Marill with the ability to Sing appeared in Pikachu's Exploration Club, Pikachu's Ice Adventure, Pikachu's Big Sparking Search, and Pikachu's Big Mysterious Adventure. This Marill would frequently sing causing, Meowth and Team Rocket's other Pokémon to sleep, which would make it angry and puff up, much like Jigglypuff's role. Piplup and an Elekid both fall in love with a Marill under the ownership of Lulu in Three Sides to Every Story!. Minor appearances A Marill was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Five Marill were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. Trixie has a Marill which is used in her circus in Love, Totodile Style. A Trainer used a Marill in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. Two Marill under two different Trainers appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where they participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. As part of his Breeder training, Brock asked for advice from a Trainer with a Marill in Around the Whirlpool. A Marill was seen in Octillery The Outcast, under the ownership of an unknown Trainer. A Marill appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Marill appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in Nice Pryce Baby. Lola has a Marill which she used it against Flint's Golem in a battle for the title of Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. It won after using the waves of the water to Surf against Golem. Several Marill were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line. A Marill appeared in A Ruin with a View. A Marill was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Vivi Winstrate also owns a Marill. When Vivi battled against Max in Candid Camerupt, Max wanted to go easy on Vivi's Marill, but Ash's Corphish refused to abide with Max and defeated Marill anyway. A Marill appeared in Abandon Ship!, living on the ship and bouncing past the group with two Azurill. A Marill appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator competing in the Saffron Contest. A Marill along with an Azurill and an Azumarill made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. A Marill also appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, along with an Azumarill and Azurill. A Marill appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Marill appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!. Another Marill appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. Another Marill appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. A Marill made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Marill made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. A Marill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Marill appeared in Misty's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Pokédex entry Marill, Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Azurill. Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water, so it can swim in any current and remain steady against the strongest of water currents no matter how rough. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon